With development of the communication technology, communication terminals, especially mobile communication terminals such as various cell phones and smart phones, have already been necessary electronic products for people. Information can be transferred conveniently among users through various communication terminals.
When a user initiates a call request to or receives an incoming call request sent from a communication terminal used by another user through a communication terminal, normally a display interface of the communication terminal only displays basic information for the call such as a called telephone number or an incoming telephone number. However, in a general case, a communication connection can not be established immediately. Especially when a call request is initiated, a call waiting time is possibly very long, resulting in a waste of time. Therefore, how to employ sufficiently a communication connection procedure and connection establishment time to improve a user experience becomes an emphasis increasingly concerned by those skilled in the art. However, there is no such a technical solution that can employ sufficiently the communication time to improve the user experience.